An Android Life Story: Hetalia Version
by kacang metal
Summary: Berawal dari kehidupan seorang anak kecil yang tinggal di desa lalu diasuh oleh seorang ilmuwan muda yang gemar melakukan percobaan. Hingga sang anak kecil memiliki kehidupan baru di tengah kota, serta berubahnya dirinya menjadi sebuah android.../AU. Warning inside. Re-publish dari fandom sebelah dengan pair USUK di fic ini :D Mind to RnR? XD


Namaku adalah Alfred F. Jones. Dulu aku tinggal di desa bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan anak anjing Siberian Husky yang kuberi nama Hero. Namun, kini aku tinggal di tengah kota bersama Arthur Kirkland, seorang ilmuwan muda yang sangat gemar melakukan percobaan. Salah satu percobaan yang membuatku kagum adalah menciptakan _android _dengan bentuk, _A.I., _hati dan perasaan, serta sifat yang benar-benar seperti manusia.

Sekarang, aku telah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Aku mulai ikut membantu Arthur dalam melakukan percobaan. Terkadang, aku juga membaca buku yang membahas tentang seluk beluk _android _di perpustakaan kota. Benar-benar seorang Arthur Kirkland berhasil menarik perhatianku—mulai dari percobannya hingga sosoknya. Yah, kuaikui bahwa aku menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintai sosok Arthur Kirkland.

An Android Life Story

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Plot/alur cerita © Saya dan teman-teman KIR dengan sedikit perubahan

Warning : AU, scientist!Arthur, alur yang—mungkin—terlalu cepat, typo, OOC (walau saya berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak OOC), dan sebangsanya

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kokoro – Kagamine Rin

Happy reading~

Hari ini, mantan anggota tim ilmiah Allied Force dan Axis—yang tak lain adalah teman-teman Arthur dimasa SMP—berkunjung ke rumah kami. Kulihat teman-temannya telah bekerja. Ada yang menjadi dokter, koki, polisi, pemadam kebakaran, bahkan pilot. Bagiku, mereka sangat mengagumkan dibandingkan dengan diriku yang bahkan tak sempat mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah dasar. Awalnya, aku sangat senang dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain—karena aku jarang keluar rumah. Namun, semua rasa senangku mendadak lenyap ketika kulihat Arthur sedang berpelukan dengan temannya yang bernama Kiku Honda, sang polisi. Kupikir, mereka hanya berpelukan untuk menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing. Tetapi itu salah besar ketika aku melihat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Melihatnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Oh, tahukah kau, Arthur, bila kau telah membuat sebuah luka di hatiku?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku hingga membuat Arthur tersedak, karena kami sedang makan malam. Kusodorkan segelas air putih kepada Arthur, namun ditolak dengan halus olehnya. Oh, Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku berharap bahwa Arthur—

"…kau sudah besar ya, Alfred."

—juga mencintaiku?

* * *

_Tuhan, bolehkah hambamu ini berharap.._

* * *

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, komunikasiku dengan Arthur sedikit merenggang. Bahkan aku tidak membantunya lagi. Terlalu sulit untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatiku dalam rentang waktu 24 jam saja. Hingga suatu hari Arthur tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Tetapi saat pelukan Arthur semakin erat, semua mendadak menjadi gelap. Apa yang terjadi, Arthur?

.

.

Gelap. Hanya ada gelap di sini. Dimana kau berada, Arthur?

"Alfred?"

Arthur, kaukah itu?

"Ini aku, Arthur Kirkland. Bangunlah, Alfred."

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan dan berguman, "Ar…thur"

"Ya, aku disini, Alred. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku.. tidak bisa merasakan apapun, Arthur."

Dan dalam detik berikutnya, kulihat Arthur membelalakan kedua manik _emerald_nya. Air mata perlahan mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ada apa?

"Alfred... maafkan aku."

* * *

_Berharap hal kecil namun berdampak besar bagiku.._

* * *

Biasanya, aku berkunjung ke perpustakaa kota untuk membaca novel. Tetapi, tidak untuk hari ini karena—

'_Bahwa tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan. Bila ada manusia yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan, kemungkinan besar dia adalah sebuah _android_.'_

"Arthur!"

—aku mulai merasa bahwa diriku bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Ya, Alfred?"

"Apakah… aku bukanlah seorang manusia, Arthur?"

Hening. Arthur hanya menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk menatapku.

"Arth—"

"—Apakah kau ingin memiliki hati dan perasaan, Alfred?"

Sudah kuduga.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberikannya padamu sekarang, Alfred."

Bahwa kini aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi, tetapi aku adalah sebuah _android_.

* * *

_Walau aku adalah sebuah _android _sekalipun.._

* * *

Lagi-lagi, hanya ada gelap yang mengelilingiku. Kau kemana, Arthur?

"Alfred-kun!"

Arthur, kaukah itu?

"Alfred-kun! Alfred-kun!"

Rambut berwarna hitam, mata coklat, dan kulit pucat… Kiku, kah?

"Kiku?"

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Alfred-kun."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan memposisikan diriku untuk duduk. Memori disaat Arthur dan Kiku berciuman mendadak terputar di otakku. Rasa sesak di dadaku perlahan kembali menghampiri—tunggu, rasa sesak? Memori?

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa dirimu adalah sebuah _android_, bukan lagi seorang manusia."

Aku sudah tahu Kiku. Aku tahu.

"_Android _dengan kemampuan _A.I. _yang setara dengan manusia pada umumnya, bahkan hati, perasaan, dan memori yang berasal dari tubuh manusiamu, kini ada dalam tubuh _android_mu."

Eh?

"Tetapi, Arthur-kun harus menjalani hukuman karena merubah nyawa manusia menjadi sebuah _android _tanpa ijin khusus dari pemerintah pusat."

Hukuman? Hukuman apa?

"Hukuman untuk Arthur-kun adalah… mati"

Seketika aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Itu semua… bohong kan?

"Maafkan aku, Alfred-kun. Tetapi hukuman itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bahkan dari sang korban sekalipun. Maka karena itu, bisakah aku menitipkan Arthur-kun padamu, sebelum ia… mati?"

* * *

_Berharap bahwa Arthur..._

* * *

Aku sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatanku dalam berlari. Walaupun berkali-kali aku merasa engsel kakiku akan rusak bila terus berlari tanpa berhenti sedikitpun. Tetapi bila aku berhenti, apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthur?

"Permisi" dan "Maafkan aku" berkali-kali kuucapkan saat menerobos kerumunan di tengah kota. Hingga akhirnya, aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian mencari sang surai _blonde_—siapalagi bila bukan Arthur? Tak perlu waktu lama, aku telah mendapat letak Arthur. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang berbaju polisi dan orang-orang kuanggap dari pengadilan. Karena aku dirancang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat kecil, aku dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan orang berbaju polisi dan orang-orang dari pengadilan.

"Arthur!"

Kulihat Arthur menoleh kepadaku. Senyum kecut terulas di wajahnya. Tidak, tidak, ini hanya bohong. Arthur sama sekali tidak bersalah! Tidak mungkin Arthur mendapat hukuman—

DOR!

—mati.

"ARTHUUR!"

* * *

_Akan selalu berada di sisiku, hingga masaku habis.._

* * *

_4 Tahun kemudian.._

_._

_._

.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setiap sore hari. Menaruh sebuket bunga krisan di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama '_Arthur Kirkland_'_._

"Ah, sudah sore ya, Arthur."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap bunga krisan yang kuberikan pada Arthur. Tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap lurus tepat ke batu nisan.

"Apakah kau tahu, kini aku menjadi polisi bersama Kiku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa diriku, yang hanyalah sebuah _android_, bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak."

Aku tertawa pelan mengingat pekerjaanku belakangan ini. Sangat melelahkan.

"Kau tahu, Arthur? Dari kebijakan pemerintah pusat, sekarang sebuah _android_ mulai diperlakukan layaknya seorang manusia. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa pemerintah pusat bisa memberi kemudahan bagi sebuah _android _untuk hidup."

"Syukurlah, Alfred," suara ini… Arthur? Ah, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.

Aku tersenyum kemudian menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit gelap karena mendung.

"Ah, akan turun hujan. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, Arthur."

Memposisikan diriku untuk berdiri dan mengucap satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat air mataku mengalir.

"Sampai jumpa dan… aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku—menjauh dari batu nisan milik Arthur—mendadak tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang, entah oleh siapa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Alfred," suara ini… kenapa terdengar semakin nyata?

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk mengetahui siapa yang dengan enaknya memelukku. Sepatu hitam, celana hitam, kemeja merah, kedua manik _emerald_, dan berambut _blond_. Tunggu, manik _emerald _dan rambut berwarna _blond_?

"Aku pulang, Alfred."

* * *

_Dan tak akan meninggalkanku lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya._

* * *

Perlahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Segera saja kupeluk erat sosok yang sangat kutunggu. Ya, Arthur Kirkland yang kini hidup sebagai _android_.

"Selamat datang, Arthur!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Android : robot yang dibuat menyerupai manusia, baik secara tampilan maupun tingkah laku. (Wikipedia)

A.I (Artificial Intellegent atau Kecerdasan Buatan) : kecerdasan _entitas_ ilmiah. Sistem seperti ini umumnya dianggap komputer. Kecerdasan diciptakan dan dimasukkan ke dalam suatu mesin (komputer) agar dapat melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang dapat dilakukan manusia. (Wikipedia)

Yuhuu~ halo, saya author—cukup lama—balik lagi di fandom ini :D Oh, iya, ini adalah fic yang saya re-publish dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Karena tangan saya gatel pengen bikin fic ini versi Hetalia, alhasil jadilah ini dengan pair USUK *ketawa nista*. Saya mohon maaf bila feel dan plot di fic ini sangat ancur, juga diksi saya yang menjadi—sangat—kacau karena lama tidak menulis :'3 Kedua, terima kasih untuk teman-teman KIR yang mau berbagi plot, ahaha XD /slapped. Baiklah, saya harap kalian bersedia me-review fic abal ini x"D atau mungkin fav, pujian, bahkan flame sekalipun akan saya terima kok :3

Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu.

Salam peluk,

Kacang metal:3


End file.
